


Keep Your Eyes On Me by Milaah1 at Inkitt

by Milaah23



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaah23/pseuds/Milaah23





	Keep Your Eyes On Me by Milaah1 at Inkitt

Keep Your Eyes On Me by Milaah1 at Inkitt

  


  
Search

  


Search

  * Free Books 

Genres 

    * [ Sci-Fi ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/scifi)
    * [ Fantasy ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/fantasy)
    * [ Adventure ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/adventure)
    * [ Mystery ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/mystery)
    * [ Action ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/action)
    * [ Horror ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/horror)
    * [ Humor ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/humor)
    * [ Erotica ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/erotica)
    * [ Poetry ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/poetry)
    * [ Other ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/other)
    * [ Thriller ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/thriller)
    * [ Romance ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/romance)
    * [ Children ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/children)
    * [ Drama ](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/drama)

Fanfiction [ More Fanfiction ](https://www.inkitt.com/fanfiction)

    * [ Harry Potter ](https://www.inkitt.com/fanfiction?fandom_name=Harry+Potter#?fandom=Harry%20Potter)
    * [ Naruto ](https://www.inkitt.com/fanfiction?fandom_name=Naruto#?fandom=Naruto)
    * [ Supernatural ](https://www.inkitt.com/fanfiction?fandom_name=Supernatural#?fandom=Supernatural)
    * [ Glee ](https://www.inkitt.com/fanfiction?fandom_name=Glee#?fandom=Glee)
    * [ Lord of the rings ](https://www.inkitt.com/fanfiction?fandom_name=Lord+of+the+rings#?fandom=Lord%20of%20the%20rings)

Trending Topics 

    * [ Love ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/love)
    * [ Magic ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/magic)
    * [ Family ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/family)
    * [ Death ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/death)
    * [ Friendship ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/friendship)
    * [ Werewolf ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/werewolf)
    * [ Supernatural ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/supernatural)
    * [ Hoiquaytay ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/hoiquaytay)
    * [ Murder ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/murder)
    * [ War ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/war)
    * [ Sex ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/sex)
    * [ Werewolves ](https://www.inkitt.com/tags/werewolves)

  * Write 

Write or Upload Story 

Writing Contests 

      * [ Inkitt Writing Contest  Submit Your Story & Win  ](https://www.inkitt.com/writing-contest)
      * [ New Year, New Genre Writing Contest  All Genres: Romance, Erotica, Fantasy, Mystery, Thriller, Horror, Adventure, Action  ](https://www.inkitt.com/new-year-contest)

      * [ Novel Writing Boot Camp 

######  The fundamentals of fiction writing by Bryan Thomas Schmidt 

](https://www.inkitt.com/writers-bootcamp)
      * [ Winners 

######  Contest Winners 

](https://www.inkitt.com/inkitt-winners)
      * [ The Writer's Blog 

######  Learn about the craft of writing 

](https://www.inkitt.com/writersblog)
  * Community 

Featured Groups 

      * [ Young Adult Reads  Become Part Of The Story  ](https://www.inkitt.com/groups/teen-fiction)
      * [ Fantasy and Werewolves  Join the Pack!  ](https://www.inkitt.com/groups/fantasy-and-werewolves)

      * [ Groups 

######  Engage with fellow authors & writers 

](https://www.inkitt.com/groups)
      * [ Community Guidelines 

######  Discover the values of our community 

](https://www.inkitt.com/guidelines)
  * [ Published Novels ](https://www.inkitt.com/published-books)



  * Search 

  * sign in 
  * sign up 
  * __

    * How it works 

    * [ Inkitt Publishing  ](https://www.inkitt.com/writersblog/how-inkitt-publishes-your-books-from-preparation-to-promotion)
    * [ Inkitt Winners  ](https://www.inkitt.com/inkitt-winners)
    * [ Badges  ](https://www.inkitt.com/badges)
    * [ Guidelines  ](https://www.inkitt.com/guidelines)
    * [ Support  ](https://inkitt.zendesk.com/hc/en-us)
    * [ Facebook  ](https://www.facebook.com/inkitt)
    * [ Twitter  ](https://www.twitter.com/inkitt)
    * [ Blog  ](https://www.inkitt.com/writersblog)
    * [ Jobs  ](https://www.inkitt.com/jobs)
    * [ About  ](https://www.inkitt.com/about)
    * [ Credits  ](https://www.inkitt.com/credits)
    * [ Terms  ](https://www.inkitt.com/terms)
    * [ Imprint  ](https://www.inkitt.com/imprint)

Inked with Love 

  * 


  


  
  


###  How It Works 

Inkitt’s mission is to discover talented writers and turn them into globally successful authors. 

  1. Writers Write 

Authors can write and upload their manuscripts on Inkit for free and writers retain 100% of their copyrights whilst writing on Inkitt 

  2. Readers discover 

Readers can read all books for free, without any ads and give the authors feedback. 

  3. We Publish 

Books that perform well based on their reader engagement are published by Inkitt in different formats and channels. 




  *   *   *   *   * 


__  
  
Add to Reading List  
  
  
Reading List  


Milaah1  
would love your feedback! Got a few minutes to write a review?  
 __  
[Write a Review](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/638755/reviews)  


#  Keep your eyes on me 

  
[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/Milaah1)

  
[ Milaah1 ](https://www.inkitt.com/Milaah1)  
[ 1 story ](https://www.inkitt.com/Milaah1)  


All Rights Reserved © 

## Summary

"I love you, as long as I live I'll always love you, my butterfly." He said. So kindly, with his soft hands cupping my cheeks, he dried my tears but they just didn't stop. "Please, don't go...I'm begging you..." I tried one more time. I can't live without him. I can't live without him. I miss him, I miss him every second of my life when he is not around and I waited, I waited so much for the day that I would have him. "I'm sorry...I need to go..." He murmured, his forehead on mine and I know he was holding his tears. "Please...just keep your eyes on me..." One more time. One more chance for us, I just need him to keep his eyes on me, one more time before he goes. If he goes... 

Genre:
     [Romance](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/romance) / [Drama](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/drama)

Author:
    [Milaah1](https://www.inkitt.com/milaah1)

Status:
    Ongoing

Chapters:
    2

Rating:
     n/a 

Age Rating:
    16+

##  Chapter 1 

_“I fell for you and I am still falling...“-Unknown._

My heart stopped.

My breath was caught.

Every time that I see him, Every second that we are in the same room, my heart just stops, I can’t breathe and he is the only thing that I can really think about.

Eric Royal, the most beautiful man in the world, with his blue gray eyes, curly black hair, a god worthy body, he is everything I ever wanted, but, unfortunately, he is an asshole, motherfucker, who just thinks about himself.

He is a loner, rude with everyone, even with the teachers he gives sharp answers, not in a good way.

And still...

I want him, I want him so badly...

I must be masochistic, because I just like who makes me suffer, and this is terrible, but this is life and I want him, I will fix myself when I’m 80 years old, now, I can make bad decisions.

“Hey, are you okay, girl?” Alissa asked me, she sat by my side in the cafeteria. “I want him” I pointed to Eric with my chin, just for a fraction of seconds , no one sees but me and Alissa.“No way! He is a fucking bastard!“She shouted. “Shut up!” My despair was so great that I hid under the table.

She has a strong presence and a striking look, her eyes are so green that she can see through all your walls, and is terrifying when she gets mad. Her hair is so red, she is like Merida from disney, almost the same, if it wasn’t for the green eyes.

“He is already gone, squirrel, you can come to the light now” She mocks me and I roll my eyes at her while I come back to my seat. “I hate you” I murmur.

“Own, I love you too” She let a laughter come and started to drink her iced tea. I don’t understand how someone can drink that, it tastes so bad, but okay. “I know what you’re thinking, leave my tea alone!”

“But how can you drink that thing?! Coffee is way better than that!” I reply. “You’re crazy, I’m not listening to you!” She said, I rolled my eyes again, holding a chuckle.

We waited for the bell in silence, just drinking a little, eating some cookies and most important of all, reading. The cafeteria used to be really noisy, but now, since they opened a Starbucks across the road, no one stays at school for morning tea, just us and some other nerds, like her, or reading fanatics, like me.

I’m so absorbed in the book that I don’t even hear the bell rings. Alissa is who “wakes” me up, I wish I could read more, but I have PE now. Worst. Subject. Ever.

Even though I had to be there, my mind was in a different place, maybe a different world, just repeating that quote from the book, over and over again.

_I know you hate me. Come and kiss me. Handsome devil. Fallen angel._

I fell, for a second I thought that was just a dream, but no, this is real, I fell on the ground, I might have tripped on the ball or something like that. Man, my head aches.

“Hey, are you okay?” I heard someone ask, I looked up, right in the eyes of the person who spoke and I don’t know what to do.

My heart stopped.

My breath was caught.

He was right in front of me, is that a worried look at his eyes? It can’t be, I must be hallucinating.

“Hello? Are you even listening?” His eyes, oh, his fucking eyes, so intense, so...unpredictable.

“Uh?” I shook my head, he must think that I’m such a dumbass “I’m sorry, yeah, I was listening to you, but you got me unprepared, like, you never talk to anyone if isn’t to satisfy your own desires, and I don’t think that I could be of any use tripping and falling on the ground.” The words just came out of my mouth and I couldn’t hold. I hate myself. Fuck!

“What the-”He stopped in the middle of his phrase, taking a deep breath. “Look, I don’t have all day, you are laying on my bag, so could you, please, get the hell out of my stuff?” Rude as fuck, but this I can’t put all the blame on him, I did call him selfish asshole, not in this words, but anyways.

I stood up, my ankle hurt so bad, I felt my eyes tearing and had to hold on him to not fall again. “Holy shit, are you okay?” He asked again, holding me by the waist, I felt a shiver run down my spine and my cheeks starting to get red. So humiliating.

“I think I might have sprained my ankle…” I murmur, feeling the embarrassment. Why, my dear stars, just why?! Am I really supposed to be that clumsy in front of the guy I like?!

“Okay, I’ll carry you, even though you don’t deserve it, I’m being a nice guy today, so enjoy, let’s talk to the teacher.” He mostly grumbles then anything, but it’s fine, at least I don’t have to do PE anymore and I’m being carried by the hottest boy in the whole school. Man, I just hit the Jackpot and at the same time, I got straight ahead to hell.

I rather don’t answer his comment, so I just nodded and let him take me in his arms.

Is so weird and good this feeling of being carried. He talked with the teacher for a few seconds while I was lost in the waves of his hair, I wonder how it is the sensation of running my finger through these waves.

I wonder how it is to kiss his lips, feel him whispering in my ear. I wonder how it is to hold hands with him. How would be his girlfriend? I couldn’t know, he never dates and I’m sure that he would never ever fall for someone like me.

“You’re staring. This is creep, at least be more discreet.” I heard his voice pull me off my thoughts.

“I-I wasn’t staring! I-I was just...just...okay, you know what? I don’t owe you any explanations!” I spoke clumsily. I hate him!

“Yeah, sure, you can believe that brown eyes” Sarcastic. Rude.

“Okay, I’m not talking to you until we arrive at the nursery and just for the record, My name is Makeyla!” I sigh, trying to just look at my own hands. I hate him.

 _“You want him…”_ Something in my head spokes, yeah, that’s right. I can hate every single value of his, every single word that comes out of his mouth, but I still want him and I don’t know why...

[Continue Reading]()  
[Next Chapter](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/638755/chapters/2)

  
__  
**Chapters**

1\. Chapter 1

  * [ 1  Chapter 1  ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/638755/chapters/1)
  * [ 2  Chapter 2  ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/638755/chapters/2)



Further Recommendations

  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/605899)

  
[ Born For The Alpha ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/605899)  
  
by  
  
[penglowy](https://www.inkitt.com/penglowy)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Puppet:** Love everyone except the people who are trying to kill herRecommended this to my friendsKeep up the good work😁😁😁😁 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/605899)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/erotica/633694)

  
[ Triple Threat (18+) ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/erotica/633694)  
  
by  
  
[Lulu Waters](https://www.inkitt.com/lulu_waters)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**M.K. Rissen:** I very much enjoyed this hot short story. I’m very picky at what I read, being an erotic author myself. However I can’t wait to dive into your other books. I will definitely recommend this story. 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/erotica/633694)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/602316)

  
[ Alpha Asher ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/602316)  
  
by  
  
[Jane Doe](https://www.inkitt.com/endmostmars)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Sarah Rawlings:** its a very good read cant wait to read more 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/602316)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/erotica/241951)

  
[ Please Show Me: The dominant ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/erotica/241951)  
  
by  
  
[Cynthia](https://www.inkitt.com/cynthia19)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Emily Loves2Read:** Omg 😅 well, I have certainly never been more disappointed!!! Eagerly hoping for more please! 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/erotica/241951)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/630987)

  
[ Because I Want a Vampire's Kiss! (Book 3) ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/630987)  
  
by  
  
[Presley's Angel](https://www.inkitt.com/presleys_angel)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Samantha:** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/630987)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/drama/455719)

  
[ Jamie Murphy ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/drama/455719)  
  
by  
  
[Sydellz](https://www.inkitt.com/sydellzai)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Sikoiyah:** I love romantic books like this so that way I can tell my friends about it and they can come on here and read the book that I’ve had read and give you great points 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/drama/455719)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/608403)

  
[ Sold ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/608403)  
  
by  
  
[Ct521](https://www.inkitt.com/ct521)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Lorayne Jimenez:** You have to read all of this author's books. They are amazing! Love this one a lot. Rooted for Autumn 🍂 all the way. 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/608403)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/462704)

  
[ Theron ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/462704)  
  
by  
  
[Alyssa Michelle](https://www.inkitt.com/fortheloveofweres)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Rebecca:** Is truly an amazing and beautiful story 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/462704)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/594479)

  
[ In It to Win It ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/594479)  
  
by  
  
[Natalieemm15](https://www.inkitt.com/natalieemm15)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Elizabeth:** Very well written. Minimal spelling mistakes which makes it easy to focus on the story line! 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/594479)  


More Recommendations

  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/618983)

  
[ Fangs, Claws, and... Turkeys? ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/618983)  
  
by  
  
[Presley's Angel](https://www.inkitt.com/presleys_angel)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Maria Guthmiller Conley:** I enjoyed each & every short story. The variances of each yet within the same theme. I enjoy the hint of backstory leading up to the meet up. I'm just more for depth & full details... What happens next in each scenario. Especially the prince & the battered women. Love your writing overall. 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/618983)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/other/523099)

  
[ Rain: Book 3 of Playing for Keeps ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/other/523099)  
  
by  
  
[whisper5531](https://www.inkitt.com/whisper5531)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Melissa:** This is intense. 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/other/523099)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/263480)

  
[ The Alpha's Call ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/263480)  
  
by  
  
[Bianca Alejandra Franco](https://www.inkitt.com/francoba90)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**jordananeylon:** This story is a wonderful story. I can’t wait to read more 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/263480)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/526153)

  
[ Lead, Run, Howl ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/526153)  
  
by  
  
[A. J. Black](https://www.inkitt.com/abbiepink)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Cassie:** Do update!! 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/526153)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/433194)

  
[ Shifter On Ice (Shifter World - Book Two) (Series of 13 Short Stories) ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/433194)  
  
by  
  
[Koko Aranck](https://www.inkitt.com/kokoaranck)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**smlbrwnfrm:** This is getting good. Introducing more characters makes it more exciting 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fantasy/433194)  


  


[ ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/446505)

  
[ Tate's Foxy Shifter (Shifter World - Book Ten) (Series of 13 Short Stories) ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/446505)  
  
by  
  
[Koko Aranck](https://www.inkitt.com/kokoaranck)

  
__  
__  
__  
__  
__  


**Rakiya:** Like the charactersDislike, the goreYes will recommend 

  
[ Read Now ](https://www.inkitt.com/stories/romance/446505)  


  


  
  


Sign in to Inkitt

__  
Sign in

Forgot your password? 

  
  
Or  
  


__  
__  
Sign in with Facebook

__  
__  
Sign in with Google

  
You can also  
sign up   


Sign up with email

Pick Your Birth Date

__  
Sign up

 __  
__  
Sign up with Facebook

__  
__  
Sign up with Google

  
By signing up on Inkitt, you agree to our  
[Terms of Service](https://www.inkitt.com/terms)  
and  
[Privacy Policy](https://www.inkitt.com/privacy)  


  
Have an account?  
Sign in   


Reset Password

__  
Reset Password

Cancel   


###  Newest Collections 

  * [Books for High School Students](https://www.inkitt.com/d/books-high-school-students)
  * [Books for Over 18s](https://www.inkitt.com/d/books-over-18s)
  * [Erotic Fantasy Books](https://www.inkitt.com/d/erotic-fantasy-books)
  * [Paranormal Books for Adults](https://www.inkitt.com/d/paranormal-books-adults)
  * [Books For All Ages](https://www.inkitt.com/d/books-for-all-ages)



###  Popular Collections 

  * [Books Similar to E. L. James'](https://www.inkitt.com/d/e-l-james-similar)
  * [Books Similar to 'Eleanor & Park'](https://www.inkitt.com/d/eleanor-park-similar)
  * [Books Similar to 'The Lovely Bones'](https://www.inkitt.com/d/lovely-bones-similar)
  * [Books Similar to 'Paper Towns'](https://www.inkitt.com/d/paper-towns-similar)
  * [Books About Flying](https://www.inkitt.com/d/books-about-flying)



###  Other Collections 

  * [Books Similar to 'American Horror Story'](https://www.inkitt.com/d/american-horror-story-similar)
  * [Books Similar to 'Doctor Who'](https://www.inkitt.com/d/doctor-who-similar)
  * [Books Similar to 'The Girl on the Train'](https://www.inkitt.com/d/girl-on-train-similar)
  * [Books Similar to 'Alien'](https://www.inkitt.com/d/alien-similar)
  * [Books Similar to 'The Martian'](https://www.inkitt.com/d/martian-similar)



####  About Us 

Inkitt is the world’s first reader-powered publisher, providing a platform to discover hidden talents and turn them into globally successful authors. Write captivating stories, read enchanting novels, and we’ll publish the books our readers love most on our sister app, GALATEA and other formats. 

####  Inkitt for Authors 

  * [Writing Contests List](https://www.inkitt.com/writing-contests-list)
  * [Inkitt Publishing](https://www.inkitt.com/writersblog/how-inkitt-publishes-your-books-from-preparation-to-promotion)
  * Submit Your Story
  * [Guidelines](https://www.inkitt.com/guidelines)
  * [Writing Groups](https://www.inkitt.com/groups)



####  Inkitt for Readers 

  * [Fantasy Books](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/fantasy)
  * [Sci-Fi Books](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/scifi)
  * [Romance Books](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/romance)
  * [Drama Books](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/drama)
  * [Thriller Books](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/thriller)
  * [Mystery Books](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/mystery)
  * [Horror Books](https://www.inkitt.com/genres/horror)



####  Inkitt Community 

  * [The Writer's Blog](https://www.inkitt.com/writersblog)
  * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Inkitt)
  * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/inkitt/)
  * [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/inkittbooks/)
  * [Support](https://inkitt.zendesk.com/hc/en-us)
  * [Join the Inkitt Team](https://www.inkitt.com/jobs)
  * [Inkitt in the Press](https://www.inkitt.com/about)



  
[ ](https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/inkitt-free-books-fiction/id1033598731)  
[ ](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.inkitt.android.hermione&hl=en&utm_source=website_footer&pcampaignid=MKT-Other-global-all-co-prtnr-py-PartBadge-Mar2515-1)  



End file.
